


lapdance

by Kurosuke (cdra)



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/Kurosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets go the minute he sets the music on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr [here](http://waveringdaze.tumblr.com/post/91339953268/title-lapdance-alt-title-my-polytrio-companions).
> 
> My polytrio companions and I wrote a trio of striptease works: Seto's lapdance, [Kido's poledance](http://notsofearlessleader.tumblr.com/post/91391568650/title-pole-dance-alternatively-kido-is-the), and [Kano's striptease](http://uncannymonster.tumblr.com/post/91363608049/title-strip-tease-alternate-title-oh-hell). Yep.
> 
> Marked explicit for good measure, but it really isn't explicit.

He lets go the minute he sets the music on.

Yes, ordinarily, Seto can be a bit nervous, but with the other boy’s hands tied, eyes covered, expectantly waiting–he’s able to relax before Kano more readily than anyone else. So with a deep exhale and the slow growth of the song’s intro, he closes his eyes for a moment, letting himself sink into the groove, taking steady strides toward the blond’s bound form.

And as the bass groove rocks he sets hands on his shoulders, sliding slowly down his arms, sensuous and slow touches as Seto draws in a long breath, rolling his own shoulders to shake out any tensions that may remain. Fingertips lift off and one hand’s drift carefully onto his neck, guiding his chin up (and he follows the line smoothly, easily, though he can’t see anything) and disconnect lightly, leaving behind gently parted lips, waiting expectantly.

In tempo he slides hands into Kano’s hair and up, taking the silken blindfold with them, revealing transfixed golden eyes–he only offers a tiny smile, eyelids heavy, before he takes the cloth and spins it around one finger, soon tossing it aside, as it has no place here any longer. Along with a vocal lift the raven-haired teen slides a hand down his hip, along the fabric of tight pants, bending into it and showing the muscular shape of his legs.

Hands over his head, casting a sultry glance down at his partner before bringing them back down to his thighs, supporting himself there as his hips flow. He’s keenly aware of how eyes are on him and that’s exactly what makes it so easy to get lost in the motions, in how he draws fingers along and sways to the beat, keeps his eyes on the prize before him and lets the music drive slow-flowing motions.

In a slow dip in the tune, he can see that those golden eyes are a deception, so he makes a little push forward and leans in, hot breaths falling onto the blond’s neck. “Don’t hide–I want to see it all,” he whispers low before nipping down on Kano’s earlobe, hearing him inhale sharply as he winces, the pain’s enough–when he looks back, the deceiver’s cheeks are a satisfying shade of red, earning a smirk from the dancer–that’s more like it, after all.

Pleased, with a spike in the music he strides over the smaller boy’s lap, just barely hovering over, just barely not touching enough–a teasing near-kiss brushes their lips across each other as strong arms wrap around slender shoulders. One hand slides up into blonde tresses, generating a wonderful shudder from the other–and so as the beat starts grinding anew, Seto takes the cue in stride, rolling his hips in long, heavy motions over the other’s, brushing them together only as the trough of the smooth, cyclic motion.

Heavy breaths continue in time to the steady motions of his hips as he looks down, down at their fleeting connections, before rolling his gaze back up to that flustered expression–and it’s so inviting, so thrilling, he can’t help but do more, letting himself be lost in the heat of this slow dance. The mind reader makes it a point to let his breath brush warm across pale flesh, to slide his bare chest just centimeters from the other’s as his entire torso shifts in cycles, fingers sinking into his neck’s pale flesh and his fluffy hair–nails dig in, just a bit too hard, a necessary roughness to crack his illusions and see the expressions Seto’s seeking.

Up, down, in, out, motions tortuously mimicking sex but not coming quiet close enough to provide sensation, breath barely heating skin but leaving it unkissed–surely it had to drive them both mad. Yet that idea itself is fascinating enough, leaving his mind fuzzy, hot, filled with grooving basslines and the shivers and shifts of Kano’s body and breathing–fingers dance yet again down his slender chest, and the ravenette finally, as the song draws closed, gives a heated, slow kiss to his observer’s lips.

He breaks away reluctantly, steadily, eyes fluttering open as he pants from exhaustion and arousal, heart racing and mind clearing–but on noting the tiny smirk that forms on the blond’s lips, something snaps alert and he feels embarrassed–it’s as though awareness just shot back into his mind, and surely it shows on his face, smile becoming crooked and lips tight. It isn’t regret–it’s just a feeling of foolishness, something about how unfitting what he’s just done was, even though he wanted to do it…

“I… I’m gonna go take a walk,” he mutters, several levels of flustered; Kano’s not tied in such a way that he can’t stand back up, just that his hands were out of the way, so he couldn’t touch, so it’s fine, right? But as Seto shuffles toward the bedroom door, he finds himself nearly running straight into a certain green-haired woman, standing directly between him and the doorway–how long had she been there?!

“I don’t think so,” she states plainly, her tone dominating as ever, “not after that." His eyes go wide as he swallows, realizing his situation clearly. Kido needn’t even force him; with a gentle press of her finger against his chest, still glistening with sweat, he’s pushed back toward the bed, finding himself falling backwards onto it. Within a moment Kano’s hands are freed as well, and the tall boy is quickly left at the mercy of those he’s teased, left to reap the rewards of his little act.

But, well, he couldn’t really ask for much more than this result.


End file.
